Picture Perfect
by Chinaij
Summary: It’s amazing quite literally that when people expect you to be your happiest you not. That when you date the “perfect” person that you’re the luckiest person alive, how wrong they are! I’m living proof that having what is envied isn’t the best
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing so don't sue me! I only own the plot (yes it came out of my little head)  
A/N I need a beta reader badly! Someone email me and help me! And on with the show.

****

Picture Perfect (Prologue)

Entry One: 8/09

It's amazing quite literally that when people expect you to be your happiest you not. That when you date the "perfect" person that you're the luckiest person alive, how wrong they are! I'm living proof that having what is envied isn't the best thing. I'm dating one of the most famous Wizards of my time, and guess what knock on wood I'm not happy.

How can I be? When all he does is hang with his friends and ignores me. It amazes me some times how many times he says he is sorry and I just smile sweetly and say it's fine. How it makes me sick inside. Some people say I am just his trophy girlfriend; I don't rebuke that remark anymore cause in a way it's the truth. I let him get by with bloody murder, miss our dates and tell me what I should do and don't. It disgusts me how much like I doll I have become. I can't change it though, everyone is too happy for me to do that. The famous Harry Potter what more could a person ask for; for me Geneva Ann Weasley I want the world which it seems like I can't have. I'm not one of those poor souls that get beat cause they don't do what they are told I just try to make people happy .I don't want to be just known for being Ron's sister or Harry's girlfriend I want to be me.

I know I complain way too much. I just need some one to tell this to. Who else can I go to with my true problems with out causing harm? Who else can I go to and not just be as they call me the trophy girlfriend? Well I better go, before I cause myself to have an even more headache or heartache it matters how you look at it.

Geneva A. Weasley


	2. I'm sorry doesn't heal the pain

A/N. this is my first attempt at a story

****

Picture Perfect (Chapter 1)

"Gin-bug, I'm so sorry I'm not going to make it to the little anniversary thing you have planned for us. I need to help Ron with his Qudditch things though it's only the first day of school. I promise I'll make it up to you later. Bye sweetie"

The Famous Harry Potter said to me not even five minutes ago. I should get used to these by now, all the sorry Ginny, please forgive me gin, all that stupid things. What good does sorry do to me? Lets not even go with all the promises made that I know he can't or doesn't keep. God, I need to get my lazy bum up of the sofa and get out of this common room. As I get up out of my chair I head to the Fat lady passage and it hits me like a brick I know exactly what I need! I'll spend some quality time with India, lord knows that the girl knows how to have fun (even if it can get out of hand at times). Maybe then I can get some cheer back into my life.

As I walk down the cold dungeon halls I shiver at the dampness. I don't understand how

'N' can take it down here. At times I wonder how Ron and Harry would react if they knew that my true friend wasn't Hermione but someone completely opposite. A slow smile creeps on my face. Yeah I can imagine it now if they knew the true India they would have an early heart attack. India Malfoy can only be placed as one word Hellion. For being a petite 5'6'' silver-headed chick she was strong willed and high tempered. What do you expect from the sister of ferret-boy? Besides the point that Ron and Harry would freak over the fact that she is a Malfoy she also is a Slytherin. Which explains why I'm walking down this cold freaking hall hunting for her little tail down this way. I'm broke out of my ire by almost hitting something.

" Watch where you are going little Weaselette." Came a cold voice I recognized all to well, seeing as though I'm a friend with his sister.

"Malfoy , I can't help that your intelligence doesn't cover walking with out hitting people ."

" Oh really, it seems like you are the one who needs grace lessons."

" Will the two of you shut the hell up ! Both of you know that my IQ surpasses both of yours"

I suddenly turn around and came in contact with a set of familiar baby blue eyes of India

I dashed over and hugged her it had been a long day at least knowing she was there was somewhat a little comfort .

"Psh ya'll need help ! " Draco said watching the two fifth year's fall into giggles .Soon the giggles died down when a yell came from across the hall .

"What the hell Malfoy are you doing to my sister ?"

"What does it look like Weasley?" Draco smarted off

"Gin-Bug are you all right ? " came Harry's voice a few feet away. He pulled me towards him into his grasp so he could supposedly protect me against the Malfoys

" The hell if I know Malfoy all I know is the two Malfoys together can only mean trouble ." Ron said as he looked over India with disgust mixed with anger in his eyes .

" Gin-Ann have we hurt you in anyway ?" Came India's cool calm reply , what Ron didn't know was India was changing colors that meant her mood changed . From the color currently ( silver stone same as Draco's) she was in a dangerous killing hell froze over mood .

I was about to open mouth when Harry replied for me , I hate when he treats me as though I have no say ,

" Of course you have hurt her, don't you see the hurt look on her face? Now leave her the fuck alone ! " came Harry's reply

" Potter , you don't see it do you ? You're the reason for her hurt ! " came India's heated reply

Of course my big mouth brother would find this the time to open his mouth , sometimes I wish I could rebel against my nature.

" Shut up midget !" came Ron's reply to India

" Weasley, If I was you I would not threaten my sister or for that matter any other female in my presence, got it ?" Draco said getting highly ticked off no one messed with his sister, now his only other living relative.

" Well maybe I wouldn't threaten your sister if she learned her manners at a young age !"

" Weasley I'm tried of this bullshit just remember this when your drowning in a river you better believe I would not save your ass , so don't mess with me otherwise you might just fine your self drowning !" India Said to Ron steaming

" Gin-Ann I'm leaving if you leave these Jack-asses tell me and we will talk " India said stalking off towards her common room

" Potter , India was right you fucking don't see what you do to every female around you do ? Why don't you put Gin in a glass case and put her on your mantel and then you don't have to worry about her having a life !" came Draco's reply

"What the fuck are you talking about ferret?" Came Harry's heated answer

" If you know how to treat a women you would see it, I don't even have to know you I can see it. Weasley just watch and see. Draco said as swished his cloak behind him as he retreated back to check up on India

" Geneva Ann Weasley you have some explaining to do." Ron bellowed

God why does my life have to be so difficult!


	3. If only you knew

Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter. I just own the plot!

A/N: I have been trouble about the story seeing as though I'm not getting any response so read and reviews.

Picture Perfect (chapter 2)

Last Time

" Ginerva Ann Weasley you have some explaining to do." Ron bellowed

__

God why does my life have to be so difficult!

" Ron don't worry about it mate, I'll handle this I'll make sure she tells me what happened. So don't worry I get this little situation under control ." Harry replied.

Dear God between my brother controlling who I hang with now Harry making me confess what I have done. I swear I have no life or friends and the year has just started. What can I do? I really don't want to make people angry or upset, cause I know if I did what I wanted, I would either be disowned or shunned by Harry and Ron.

" Come on; Let's go to supper before it's all gone you know how Dean and them eat all the food !" Ron replied grudging getting away from the current topic knowing that his friend would get the information out of Ginny.

As I was walking in to the Great Hall I felt a pair of eyes follow my movements. I turned towards the glaze and came in contact with a pair of gray eyes not the normal baby blues that search for me. Besides India staring and waiting for me to escape, it was none other then Draco Malfoy. Maybe he was right; anyone can see how hurt I really am. Just it seems that the one person that matters doesn't see it. Harry draws me out of my trance by placing his arm around my shoulders.

" Gin are you all right ?" I of course just stand there and nod. " Then come on sweetie and sit in between Hermione and me." Harry guided me to the set course he had made for me.

I just sit here and play with my food and think about the events of the day. I'm too worried about India to really care about my hunger.

" Um.. I need to get something in the library be back later ok ?" I ask Harry, knowing that if I just ask to be excused he would question me.

" Ok, Gin-bug I will meet you later about 6ish in the common room so we can spend some time together ." Harry replied

I walk out of the Great Hall and I feel eyes bore in to me, I know the owners without even looking back.

I wish sometimes I were invisible to the eye so maybe then Harry and Ron would forget me. Sigh, I know that will never happen. I head down to the dungeons in search of India yet again (can you say familiar steps). As I approach the secret door to the Malfoy's personal common room. I wish India and Draco would just change that stupid picture it bothers me. Every time I approach this picture of the Dragon it looks about ready to attack (it kind of reminds me of Draco).

" What is the Password " The dragon asked me as he blows out a ring of smoke.

"Anu" I answer. Of course India had to pick the difficult name to pronounce.

The picture swung open to let me inside; there I take in the familiar site of this room. Clad in true slytherin colors but with some twists of gold to make it look more Victorian and not emphasis on the slytherin colors.

I turn towards the window in the far corner of the room. There I spot India out on the balcony. I approach her form standing there glazing out the window to the north. Every time I enter this room and I see her like this and I ask what's wrong she always answers how she misses home. I wonder what could be bringing on this feeling.

" India, what the matter? You never act like this for any reason." I asked gentle as the wind played with our hair causing a shiver to cross my spine.

" Gin, I worry about you so much ... Mother was so much like you.... She tried to make Father happy ...in the end she ended up hurt in the end. Did I ever tell you how she died? You know father got killed by an auror correct? Well after finding out the news Mother killed her self-cause she had no one ... or she thought. I don't want you to end up like her. Even if Harry isn't there for you I want you to know that there is others here who love you ." India softy said She turned around so she faced me I could see the tears in her eyes. That is when I realized the truth. Maybe making others happy maybe makes others sad. So the thing to do was to do what was right for me. What do I do though? Later I would find out that there was shadow that was silently crying also.

" India, I'm sorry I never knew. I don't want to become that .I wish I could help you and myself for that matter ." I said tears streaming down my cheeks

" Gin, what are you doing in here its' late ?" India asked kindly trying to change the subject.

" I came to see if you were all right I knew that you weren't cause you weren't at supper ." I replied and looked at my watch.

"Fudge ! I have to go Harry ...." I trailed off.

" I understand ... Just promise me Gin that you will take care ok ?" India replied

" I will.. I'll make sure" Now I know what I must to do . Now to have a nice long talk with Harry .

As I turned around to head out the room India's words keep floating in my head. I need to change this I can't fell like this anymore. I can't live life like this anymore, If not for myself but for India also.

__

A/N : thanks to all the reviewers!!!!!!!!! I hope to have the next chapter up by next week !


End file.
